


Chicken

by VampireVengence



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: First Time, Fransykes - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is the unbeaten champion when it comes to playing chicken. That is until Oli decides to take him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

"Oh hell no!" Max flat out refused, shaking his head.

"You're all such pussies." I declared as the others all agreed with him.

"What's this?" Oli asked as he wobbled in from the kitchen, freshly opened beer bottle in hand.

"Josh wants to play chicken." Oli gave a confused look.

"So?"

"Trust me." Dan said, taking a drink from his bottle. "Never play chicken with Josh, he always wins." I grinned.

"Just because I licked your nose that one time." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Oli said, dropping down to sit opposite me. "How do you play?"

I grinned wickedly as Matt explained the rules. "Basically you lean in until someone pulls away or your lips meet." He nodded.

"And what happens if your lips meet?" The others exchanged a look because no, that never has actually happened before.

"Wait until someone pulls away I guess?" I smirked as Oli raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Ready Franceschi?"

"Oh I was born ready."

Slowly we leant in towards each other. The determination on his face told my he wasn't gonna give up easily and a small bubble of excitement burst in my stomach at the thought that I might actually get to kiss Oliver Sykes. To be honest the guy was fucking gorgeous. Long brown hair that framed his face and a lip ring. He used to have snake bites but he'd recently taken one out.

Our lips finally met and for a moment we both froze, not daring to move. Slowly I began to move my lips against his in order to coax some kind of response from him. Weather it was pulling away or kissing me back was entirely down to him. Bizarrely enough he went for option two.

It felt like forever that we were kissing yet no time at all. It was hard to explain. Soon enough though my stupid teenage hormones kicked in and I could feel myself starting to get hard.  _Crap._ I refused to pull away though. Never had I been beaten in a game of chicken and I wasn't about to start now.

His hands started to roam over my body as we continued to kiss. It really wasn't helping my trouser situation. Suddenly he reached down and squeezed at the ever growing bulge in my jeans. I could feel him smirk as I gasped into his mouth. Before I knew what was happening he was dragging me to my feet, lips still attached, and pulling me up the stairs. "Not in my bed!" Dan's voice floated up to us and instantly that's where I was heading.

We moved straight to the bed and I pushed him down before straddling his waist. I pulled back breathless to kiss down his neck and I felt him chuckle."I win." He smirked as I pulled back confused. "What?" He grinned up at me.

"You pulled back first. I win." I blinked in disbelief as he hooked his leg around me and rolled us over. "Now, are we gonna do this or are you gonna just lie there and stare at me like I grew an extra head." I blushed and closed my mouth as he began to suck at the sensitive skin just below my ear. I moaned softly and he removed my t-shirt.

Soon enough we were both completely nude and he'd cover me in more love bites than I could count. Not that I was trying to or anything, I was beyond occupied at that moment in time. "Shit." He said, sitting up. "Have you got any lube?" I automatically reached back and into the gap between the mattress and the headboard. "I don't want to know how you know that's there." I laughed.

"I'm the one that told him to hide it there! His mum kept finding it and well... it was awkward." He laughed and shook his head before leaning down and kissing my lips once more.

He pulled the lube from my grasp and slicked up three fingers. I gasped in shock as he inserted the first cold wet digit. He continued to work me open until I was moaning whorishly and grinding down onto his fingers. He pulled them out and slicked up his member before pushing his way in. I hadn't expected to have such a stretch still to come and hissed at the pain as he pushed in his entire length. "God I've wanted this for so long." He moaned as he paused his movements. I could only groan in response.

He slowly started to move and it didn't take him long to find my prostate. Once he'd found it he began to thrust into me full force. My eyes rolled back as I moaned uncontrollably whilst he rotated his hips, attacking the small bundle of nerves with full force. I was totally blissed out and babbling incoherent nonsense as he sucked at my nipples and began to tease my cock.

His hand was soon moving at the same time as his hips leaving me a complete mess, rocking back and forth between them as he continued to work his magic. I was soon shooting over my stomach and his hand. He slowed down his thrusts as he worked me through my orgasm before finally finishing off himself.

"Fuck." I finally gasped, the first coherent thought I'd had thus far. He chuckled as he sat up. I pushed myself up onto my elbows so I could look at him. He looked truly fucked out. "Next time." I said as I sat up, ignoring the pain in my lower back. "Work me up to four fingers because three just wasn't enough to minimise pain levels." He looked at me in utter confusion as I shuffled so I was sat on the edge of the mattress. "Next time?" He asked and I turned with a cheeky grin before leaning over and connecting our lips once more. "You're not the only one who's been waiting forever for this."


End file.
